


Apple Blossom

by MooseFeels



Series: In the Garden of Your Love [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Family Drama, gardener!dean, teenage!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't understand him, and they never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Blossom

His father is a commanding man, but small. Dark, curly hair. Kind eyes. A way of smiling as if the whole world has broken his heart.  
Castiel feels so small and so helpless before him, his anger melting into shame.  
“It would appear we need to talk,” he says.  
“I’m in love with the gardener,” Castiel blurts. “His name is Dean. Don’t hurt him.”  
His father looks at him somewhat quizzically. “I see,” he says. “Well, I’ll need to speak with him too.”  
Castiel nods. His father never rose his voice.  
“Gabriel, I am glad to see you, but I’m afraid I don’t know your guest,” he says.  
“This is Balthazar,” he introduces. His voice has lost the breathof anger, and now he just sounds tired. “We met in Milan. He was a doctor. He’s been helping Castiel with his asthma.”  
His father looks concerned, turns to Castiel. “Have you been ill?” He asks. He notices his wrapped hand, and Castiel tucks it behind himself. “What happened?”  
“I’ve had a few attacks, but nothing too serious,” he answers.  
“What about your hand?” he asks.  
Castiel feels himself blush. “I got into a fight with Allastair Jones,” he says. His voice is low.  
His father looks very concerned. “I see,” he says. “What happened?”  
“They had a rabbit,” Castiel says, and the memory of it is making him shake. “They had a rabbit and they tortured it. I had to- I had to- I had-”  
“Okay,” Gabriel sooths, easing over to him. “It’s okay.”  
“It’s not okay!” Castiel shouts. “I don’t know why you’re so convinced I need to be okay with that! I don’t know know why you’re so convinced that I’m not okay with the things I’m so clearly okay with, and why I have to accept the things that are so wrong. I don’t understand why you’re acting like this. I don’t understand why you’re like this- I don’t understand why you’re so concerned about everything in my life now.”  
“Because growing up fucking sucks, little brother,” Gabriel says. “It’s the worst and you’re burning up- you’re falling apart and I don’t want you to get more hurt than you already have. I just want you to be safe, kiddo.”  
“I want to fuck up,” Castiel cries. “I want to make my mistakes. I want to help rabbits and I want to get fucked. I’ve had to stay here- I’ve had to stay and be good. Let me be the fuckup and the bad one, please. Give me my time. Let me do the unsafe thing.”  
All three of them looked at him for a long time, and their eyes make his breathing hurt. He feels dizzy and weak and powerless.  
He bolts. He bolts past their shouts and runs out of the house and keeps running. Running and running and running until he gets to Dean’s cottage and knocks on the door.  
And then he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do anymore.


End file.
